


Manley

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Mikey, Transboy!mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage trans boy Mikey is having a bad day, but his best friend Pete comes to the rescue in more ways than one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manley

**Author's Note:**

> somebody actually prompted me for once and i was v v happy with this (im also a cis girl so if i got anything wrong please tell me)
> 
> Edit: I've edited this fic so it has better grammar and spelling, again I am still a cis girl so please tell me if this is wrong information in any way  
> Edited April 25, 2017

Gerard walks up to his brothers room and opens the door without warning, “Mikey, wake up, time for school.”

“Don’t wanna.” Mikey grumbles into his pillow.

“Come on, bro, get up. Do you want me to get up?” Gerard shakes his brother’s shoulders

Mikey’s head shoots off the pillow, “No! Don’t get mom. I’m awake, get out and let me change.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m leaving. Change fast, I’ll make us some coffee.” Mikey watches as his brother walks out his room, shutting the door behind him.

He kicks his legs over the side of his bed and stretches his arms before he stands up. He walks over to his dresser, pulling out a shirt, pair of jeans, socks, and his binder.

He changes into his pants first, then takes his pajama shirt off, sighing sadly as he looks at himself in the mirror. He pokes at his chest with a frown, clearly unhappy with what’s there.

“Sweetie, hurry up and change.”

Mikey turns around and covers his chest when he sees his mother standing in the doorway.

“Mom, what are you doing?”

“Making sure my son isn’t late for school.” She purposely puts emphases on the word son.

She walks in and kisses Mikey’s cheek gently, “Now get ready quicker, you’re going to make Gerard late, and you know he can’t be late again or he’ll face another detention.”

“Alright mom, I’ll be down in a minute.” Mikey smiles softly, watching her walk out, shutting the door behind her.

He turns back to the mirror, putting his binder on and straightening it out so it’s not too uncomfortable.

“I am a boy.” He says into the mirror, loud and clear.

“Damn right you are, now hurry up, we still have to pick up Frank.” Gerard says from behind the closed door.

 

\---

 

They arrived at school around five minutes later than usual, not too bad since they had plenty of time before their first classes.

“This wouldn’t have happened if Mikey would’ve just gotten his lazy ass out of bed this morning.” Gerard teases, flicking the back of Mikey’s head

“Sorry, Gee.” Mikey mumbles, not up for playing around today.

Gerard frowns, “hey, no sweat, little bro. I still love you, you’re the best brother.”

Mikey smiles slightly at his brothers clear use of male terms, knowing he’s doing it to make him feel better.

Frank pats his back, “it’s cool dude. This place is hell, and I don’t want to be here any longer than I have to.”

They walk together to Mikey’s locker, before Gerard ruffles his hair and walks away with Frank. 

“Mikey Way!”

Mikey looks up and sees his friend, Pete Wentz, running to him.

“Hey, Pete.” He smiles as Pete tackles him into a hug. “What’s up?”

“Not much.” He lifts Mikey off the ground a bit during the tight hug. “How are you?”

Mikey shrugs and turns back to his locker when Pete sets him down. “How about you?”

Pete started to ramble on about what’s been happening with him. Mikey relaxes as Pete talks, his loud, but familiar, voice calming him down. He feels much less stressed the more Pete rambles, almost forgetting how bad his day really started off. Almost.

 

By lunch his day only got worse, Pete wasn’t with him during his first class, so he was back to his gloomy mood as soon as they separated. During his second class he had a substitute teacher, she referred to him as his dead name and female pronouns. He had to correct her in front of the whole class. She gave him a weird and annoyed look but used the correct pronouns, reluctantly.

On top of the teacher’s rude attitude, the kids behind him snickered and laughed when he stuttered to correct her, and they didn’t stop their whispers until Pete turned and slammed his hands on the desk behind his, scaring them into shutting up.

 

“Hey, little bro, you okay?” Gerard bumps his shoulder with his own.

“Yeah, fine, just having kind of an off day.” Mikey fakes a smile.

Gerard frowns, not believing a smile, but let it slide. “Okay.”

 

\---

 

At the end of the long day, Mikey and Pete found themselves at Mikey’s locker, as he packs his backpack to take home.

Pete was blabbering on about a new videogame he bought, and snuck into his backpack so he can take it with him to Mikey’s house to play with him.

“I can’t wait to play this, it’s gonna be so sweet.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be great.” Mikey says, thinking that maybe his day is finally looking up.

He shuts his locker and zips his backpack up. He bends down to pick it up only to be pushed down by some kid. He fell to the floor with a thump, hearing three kids laugh above him.

“What the hell, asshole?” Pete shouts at them as he helps Mikey off the ground.

“Oh yeah, that’s was rude, I shouldn’t hit girls.” The guy smirks.

“Mikey’s a boy you dick!” Pete yells and turns to the guy once Mikey is standing on his own.

Mikey grabs Pete’s hands, lacing them together, “Pete, stop, please.”

“Woah, I thought you were a boy, why are you holding hands. You can’t just change into a boy and then be gay, it doesn’t make sense.” The guy says.

Pete turns his head to counter but Mikey tightens the grip on his hand and drags him away, and outside the building.

“What the hell, Mikey? Why didn’t you let me-”

“People were staring Pete.” Mikey cuts him off. “I don’t like the attention, you know that, and anyway, I couldn’t let you get into a fight about me.”

Pete looks over Mikey’s face, seeing how panic stricken he looks over the thought of a fight breaking out. He puts an arm over Mikey’s shoulders and nods.

“Yeah, okay, let’s go to the car. And for the record, I’d fight a thousand people for you.”

 

They walk to Gerard’s car, seeing that him and Frank were already there, standing outside it as they wait for the two other boys.

“What took you so long?” Gerard asks them as the four them get inside the car.

“Just some classmates were talking to us.” Mikey says quickly before Pete could say anything, not wanting to worry his brother, it technically wasn’t a lie.

“Okay, I’m going to drop you two off at home, and then go to Frank’s so you’ll be home alone for a while, that alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Mikey says as Pete nods. “Can we use your game system? Pete got a new game, and we want to play it.”

“Yeah, sure. You know the rules.”

“Don’t touch your sketchbooks.”

 

\---

 

Not long after Gerard dropped them off, Mikey and Pete made themselves at home in Gerard’s bedroom in the basement, playing the new game together, both getting used to the new controls.

“Damn it! How did you kill me again?” Pete yells.

“Guess I’m just that good already.” Mikey giggles.

Pete scrunches his nose and reaches over to play tackle Mikey, only to miss and fall into the blankets. Mikey jumps up as he dodges the tackle and runs up the stairs.

“Can’t catch me!” He shouts.

“Yes I can!” Pete yells, chasing after him.

They run around the house together, Mikey dodging every one of Pete’s attacks at him. He runs into his room before stopping abruptly, breaking hard and heavy.

“Hey, Mikes, you okay?” Pete asks, concerned.

Mikey sits on his bed and starts to wheeze, coughing a bit, his breaths coming in short gasps. Pete puts his hand on Mikey’s upper back, rubbing gently, trying to help until he notices why he’s like this.

“Mikey, do you still have your binder on?”

Mikey nods, not saying anything.

“You have to take it off!” 

Pete helps Mikey out of his shirt, setting it down next to him, and moves to help him take off his binder but Mikey stops him, embarrassed.

“Turn around, please.” He says, quietly.

Pete complies, turning around and shutting his eyes. Mikey shifts and takes his binder off, setting it down next to him, and takes a deep breath, already feeling better.

“Can you breathe better now?” Pete asks, hearing Mikey take a deep breath.

“Yeah, hold on, I’ll put my shirt back on.” Mikey says.

Pete nods. Mikey puts his shirt back on, shifting so it’s comfortable.

“Okay, it’s on now.”

Pete turns around and hugs him, making sure it’s not too tight, “Mikey, you scared me.”

“Sorry.”

“You know you’re not supposed to keep your binder on for more than eight hours at most.” Pete says.

He lets go of him and looks at him so they’re face to face. His hands trail down from Mikey’s neck to his arms and then his hands, holding onto them gently.

“I know, I just hate…” He trails off, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Pete lets go of one hand and wipes the tears away from Mikey’s eyes, “you could have damaged your ribs or something.”

Mikey opens his eyes, looking at Pete, seeing how the tips of his fingers are a bit wet from his tears. “I know, but I still just hate-”

Pete kisses him quickly. Mikey sits there, speechless after Pete ends the kiss, it was quick, Mikey could barely kiss back before Pete was pulling away.

“Don’t hate.”

“Pete, why did you?” Mikey looks at him with wide, confused eyes, now changing the subject.

“Because I wanted to, and I like you, and I don’t want you to hate yourself when I like you so much.” Pete lets go of his hand. “If you don’t like me back, that’s fine. I’ve pushed this crush down for like a year, I can do it longer until it goes away, or something.”

Mikey puts his hands on Pete’s cheeks and pulling him closer to kiss him again, softly, and a bit longer this time.

“No, no, no, I like you too, I really do.” Mikey smiles at him.

Pete grins wide, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Mikey nods.

“That’s great!” Pete hugs him, holding him close. “I’m so happy now.”

“Yeah, me too.” Mikey says, relaxing in his arms. “Today was really shitty, like a beyond shitty day, but this made it a lot better. Thanks Pete.”

“Does this mean I get to call you boyfriend now?”

“Yeah, boyfriend, I like the sound of that.” Mikey grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am not trans so please tell me if i've written anything wrong in any way, most of this was from google and a few trans boy friends telling me how to write this
> 
> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing  
> Talk to me or send me more prompts on tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com


End file.
